


不违天

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction, real perso
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	不违天

却说眼看那美人要在我面前来一出花钿委地无人收，我心胆俱裂，连忙紧紧闭目不看。

又听得嘁嘁笑声，有指尖在我额上微微一点：“少爷恁的无胆，我逗你呢。人头从哪里来？”

我正欲再说什么，他忽而如蛇贴近，一瓣嫣红娇软，将我封缄。自双唇交合处，我甚至品尝到口脂的微茸甜腻，不觉大着胆子用舌尖沾了，只觉那檀口中兰麝喘息，冰冷柔滑，如饮霜雪。

不知几许，他才放了我去，临了又在我唇边留一记香，再用小指将沾在我颊边唇角的粉脂胭脂细细抹了。

“少爷，家去吧。”

他偎在我身边，状极狎昵，莺声燕语。我才见他手中不知何时多了一盏灯笼，樱草色，上有美人图样，笔锋精细，眉目如生，在风中曼曼轻曳。我对这玩意已生阴影，不觉往一边远了些。他见状笑道，“少爷怕了？你不是很中意寒花的？”

他放下灯笼，那薄薄一层绢纸忽而委地，继而亭亭立起，变作十四五岁少女模样，深绿布衣，鬓边绾两两青螺，一张李花般小而白的圆脸，楚楚可爱。我却见她面目似仍是吴磊模样，不过稚嫩些许。明明处处似有不妥，一切却又自然而然，我如在梦中，任由那少女搀了我另一边臂膀，两人挟了我去。

行不过二三里，转过斜巷，便见好一处庭院，匾额书“月到风来”四字。绮户疏窗，闲花深院，各中意趣，即便我家那园子也有所不及，只清阴密密，似略嫌幽寂了些。围墙亭台，尽为不知名花树所覆，那花极不寻常，千丝重蕊，极盛处足有碗口大，凄红如血，又似过于妖异喧哗。我只觉这园子美则美矣，处处透着虚诡，不觉止步。 

正驻足踌躇时，身旁美人引我从一道小桥上走了，但见天色无明，连带池水也像是墨色，当中开有无数雪白玉碗莲。说来怪哉，过了这桥，我忽觉身轻，也坦然下来，深信我原本便是这庭院男主人，不过出外久了，一时迷惘。我是个书生习气，向来谨小慎微，规行矩步，但此时见美人在侧，却觉胸臆滚沸，伸手在他光洁裸露的纤腰上捻了一把，活脱脱一个登徒子。他只嘻嘻媚笑，一边抬了我手臂让我揽他入怀，软玉温香，柔若无骨，实在滋味非凡。

绕过回廊，偏室内有一处盥洗。浴池足有九尺见方，四壁砌有晶玉，莹洁可爱；内里池水却是深红，且随水雾蒸腾，有异香袅袅。这时那名名唤寒花的少女便来替我解衣，我也毫不客气。若在平时，对于外人触碰我的身体，我定是不乐意的，遑论是及笄少女，我自然懂得三年起步的道理。眼下却放了手脚，大有裸坦青林中之态。

寒花带了我脱下的衣帽鞋袜隐去，我面前的美人也轻解罗裙，仅余最外一层艳红轻纱，与雪肤映衬，如云蒸香雾。那张与吴磊别无二致的脸，在红烛摇影下，明艳非常。那刻我深信了眼前人便是吴磊，再不疑有他，一任他双手捧了我脸，将我送进水中，此后更同我共浴，周身霜凝粉脂，更有红浪香暖，个中滋味，妙不可言。

待出得池来，我已步履不稳，只觉周身筋骨一寸寸尽皆散了。偏他又引我至一处密室，同样红烛影深，鸳帐凤帏，锦衾生香。他一忽摸一方红绢出来，蒙了我双目，嫣红指尖在我胸口一点。我才觉微微一痛，便失了气力，被他推在榻上，听得帐幕窸窣，纵隔着一层红绢，也觉出天地顿暗。

我被推得仰躺，忽觉有什么细密柔滑之物拂过我腰侧，微微一惊，伸手一捻，原是一缕青丝。顺着摸去，他头发似乎极长，铺了满床，竟摸不到边际，凉滑如水。我不觉惊异，本能去扯那红绫想看他模样，却被他执了手去，同我十指紧扣。

“少爷，莫急。待奴家好好服侍你。”

霎时间，我周身一空。

——他俯下身去，一对丰柔圆软紧紧挤挨着我腿间，一低头，竟是深深吻住我胯下那物。

说来惭愧，惟有恳请百年后读到我这本胡乱涂鸦册子的高士，切莫笑我——我活了足有二十五春秋，时至今日，还不曾开过荤。以往我总拿先天不足需要将养搪塞过去，然而各中因由只得我一人心知。我这人很有些痴狂气，我想人生一世，修来这副皮囊，总归是不易之事，须小心使用才好；倘不得寻一个可心可意，真正灵欲相合的妙人，只为苟合，逞一时皮肉之快，与牲畜何异。

但在那刻，我眼中胸中，便只有玉冰肌莹，雪腻酥香，那些个仁义道德，圣人夫子，俱抛上九霄。

其后便不足为外人道，我同他滚作一处，春宵帐暖，被翻红浪，金枪刺破桃花蕊。我因着血气不足，对这档子事，心中素来多少有些挂碍，然而那刻却仿佛有不尽气力，当真是须作一生拼，尽君今日欢。原本我居下位，美人骄豪，只管横跨了挂在我腰间，娇喘微微，只叫我恨不得将这个可恼可喜的冤家揉碎了，直和我的皮肉血脉融在一处。事后我也曾扪心反思，然最终得出的定论是，也真真怪不得我，那般天地，是神仙到此也生淫，想来那宝玉游太虚幻境初尝云雨，也不过如此。

如此这般，直至天际微明，美人忽而曼声道，“少爷，该去了。”

言罢复在我眉间一点，便见高床软枕，香脂腻玉，都不复见。身下霎时裂开一道深渊，我不及防备，堕入无尽虚空。

话说回来，我素来以为个人品格的养成，和肢体的壮健与否，终难脱开干系。人生于世，再明敏的心志，机警的性灵，先要有副皮囊盛放，不然岂不成了孤魂一缕；在身体这一样上先不如人，却要保持心性的强韧，自然绝非易事。 

说来同样不怕诸君发噱：我自幼气血皆虚，用古人的眼光量来，当视作不足之症，纵然我爹对我管教甚严，且我明理后也曾有意磨炼自己的性情，但体质上的欠缺仍不免使我柔弱。想来一个自会拿调羹吃饭起便靠药汤补着，同龄孩子上房掀瓦的年纪已经开始窝在书房靠线装古籍上的绣像展开同这个世界的联系的男童，对豪侠血性的想象只能从“男儿身手和谁赌，老来猛气还轩举”中习得了。艳情小说自然也看过不少，美人往往配英雄，即便主角是所谓文弱书生，也多半有三招两式傍身；我深知自己的斤两，这种想法浸淫得久，便使我对春情云雨一事渐渐心淡。

冷不防一夜凤屏鸳枕，自是妙极，但我很快便要为这片刻快活埋单。我却不知这后劲如此厉害，睁开眼睛，周身不适席卷了来，几乎令我呻吟出声。但觉五内腑脏，似是被掏空过，整个人如断线风筝般轻飘，后脑却像注了铅一般滞重；自腰以下更是休提，如同被细细碾碎了又重新胡乱串起，无一处不酸痛，几乎动弹不得。

我瘫在床上，心知大事不妙。人道色是刮骨刀，自然是没错的，倘若我是出了镇子去快活一晚，到了这般田地，那我也认；然而不过春宵一梦，就几乎要了我半条小命去，想来似我这般不堪驱使的也实在罕有。

更叫我难堪的是，吴磊不知何时已折返。平时白天他是从不待在室内的，此刻却正拿一柄小刀，对着窗慢悠悠削着什么。

“少爷，醒了？”

我无从得见自己此时模样，不过想来绝不会美观到哪里去。吴磊似乎怔了怔，伸手来探我额头。我多少仍碍于前日那一辙不快，且望见他那张脸，就叫我记起梦里那一番肆意云雨，顿觉不自在。我定一定心神，眼前却闪过梦里隔着那层红绢偷偷觑过的那一眼，他是如何灭烛解裙，丝发披肩，楚楚的跪坐在我身下，当真是婉伸郎膝下，何处不可怜。我周身震悚，不觉避开他的手。

他倒也不恼，并放柔了声音，半哄半劝般道，“时候不早了，起来吃点东西，我陪少爷去镇上散散心，可好？”

这话若换作前两日的我听来，自是妙极，断无拒绝的理由。眼看日子近了十五，我已打探清楚，这几日畓洺镇会有古玩场子，来之前我爹给了我不小一笔盘缠，也有让我去铲铲地皮的意思。如今虽然弹尽粮绝，但掌掌眼也是好的；我早有心去看看，更记挂着在吴磊面前露一手。但现在听了，只有暗暗叫苦的份——自睁了眼，我就觉出两腿间冰凉黏滑的一大滩，着实分量不少，几乎一次将我那点存货出清。我越发卷紧铺盖，是死也不肯将最后这层遮羞布揭了。

“怎么？少爷不肯赏这个光？”

吴磊扬起一边眉梢，又要来勾我的脸。然我自觉周遭腥膻之气愈浓，生怕这厮嗅出端倪，只得把被子裹得铁紧，口里胡乱托词称没睡足。

他收了手，静静看了我片刻。此人不笑时，红粉堕地，冷如寒铁，几乎使我心虚起来，咬牙缩作一团，又生怕身上脏污染了床褥。所幸这时冷明扬在楼下连连声唤，吴磊冷声说了句“晚饭等我，我挑几样好的带给少爷”，便匆匆离去。

这般不欢而散，我更说不出是什么滋味，待楼梯上吴磊的步声远了，才强撑着起身。我平时便体虚盗汗，眼下更几乎将被褥浸出人形来。且一掀寝衣，满室腥臊，虽是我自己的东西，但我仍大皱其眉。

歇了许久，我才有力气移步下楼。原本屋里也有龙头，不过老板娘极孤寒，冷水都掐着点供应。我没奈何，只得把我那污糟底裤用块旧帕胡乱团了，袖在手里，做贼般摸去一楼水房，一路臊眉耷眼，自觉面目无光。好容易把罪证洗净，草草抹身后，我复又回房躺下。

这一天我过得浑浑噩噩，便连魂牵梦萦的豆花面也不去吃，一味赖在床上。到下午便觉神思愈发昏沉，似发起低烧。且不知何故，我只觉心头烦闷悲戚，只管游思妄想，忆起平生不得志来。

天色渐暝，我也不掌灯，只管云里雾里。忽而床头一盏小灯被点亮，满室通明。我只作不察，仍闭目假寐。

仅凭气息，我也知来人是吴磊，便由着性子妄为，很是不管不顾。他立在床边静静候了片刻，不见我有丝毫动作，便带点无可奈何的笑意，似是叹息着说，

“怎么就这么大气性呢？嗯？”

他一开口，我便心头酸楚。说起恐遭人笑——和此人出匣宝剑般的明快爽利不同，他不着意端了山大王的架子开腔时，其实话音软糯；即使跑得路多，口音杂了，底子可仍是江南佳丽地的脉脉柔情，时时叫我记起我的母亲。

他并不等我回应，轻声叹了口气，又开口道：“气归气，饭总归要吃的。老板娘见不着你，还以为我把你怎么了。”

“你猜她跟我说什么？”

“她说你身子骨弱，叫我好好对你。”

说到这出，他终于捺不住，自己痴痴笑了片刻。又半是好笑、半极无奈地：“你这家伙，倒会惹人疼。”

“哪，豆花面让我给你带上来了。”

他把手里物件放在我床头边，又叹口气：“少爷啊，这就是你的不是了。那天事急，我不得已，才把你那头发毁了，可那结我还好好留着。想看吗？”

我实在昏聩无神，勉强睁了眼睛，但见他一手将前襟微微下拉，稍俯了身正对着我，当胸皓皓雪峰间，嵌半粒红珠——我手笨，那东西原是我没编完的，仍有许多绳头毛扎扎的杵了在外。这胸前二两，每每能拿捏住我的七寸，屡试不爽，且有那一宵绮梦在前，又叫我记起这两团红玉挤挨着我那话儿的销魂摄魄，一时气血尽往上冲，害我咳将起来。

“怎么了？”

吴磊忙扶我起来，给我顺气。待我好容易平定了，他敛了笑问，

“少爷，你到底是哪儿不好？”

我哪里开得了口，梗了颈子，只道没事。

“没事。”他玩味般重复一遭，又道，“没事那就看看这个。”

他摸出一个透明方盒来，内里两块蛋糕，不过半个巴掌大，做成兔儿和刺猬模样。那般精巧，不像是镇上的东西，不知他去了哪儿淘换来的。

他扶着我，将自己的枕头和我的叠作一处，垫在我身后。我只觉周身都被冷汗浸透，夜风侵来，既寒且重。这一天下来，我汗湿数重，又水米不沾，自知几乎脱相。我心道自己光景不好，怕是大病，但美人情深义重，叫我又愧又喜，硬是咬牙支持着。他又极体贴，先递一碗温水来，甘甜清润，是真正的山泉，一口入喉，多少叫我能勉力维系。

到了这份上，休提两块点心，便是何等珍馐佳馔，我俱是意兴阑珊，又不愿吴磊看出异状。心想这一遭出来，倒给他添了麻烦无数，想来他自己一人时，两袖清风，山月为友，原是不必费心劳神，大半夜还特地揣了东西回来，又伏低做小，说上许多温言软语的。我这一遭，身子不好，估计畓洺镇是待不得了，捱不过去便只得打道回府，自此和吴磊便天各一方，或是老死不复得见也未可知。

从我这些念头，便能看出我心志不定，被妖魅迷了神思。我刚在那兔儿背上有气无力挖了一勺，却被吴磊笑盈盈含了去，朱唇吮了那一抹红白，一点灯火如豆，衬得他春潮带雨，鲜妆辉映。这光景反倒叫我平添哀戚，我已心神错乱，不知怎的便眼眶潮热。

吴磊被我磨得无法，几乎告饶般道，

“少爷，求您饶了小的吧。到底怎么了？”

我实在搪塞不过，只得交代说噩梦侵扰，自然把红绡帐暖春情荡漾那段隐去了。他听了，复又摸出家什，照我眉心鬓角几处穴道施针，我才稍安定些，但头脑越发混沌了。

吴磊扶我躺下，随后自己也翻上来，和我共卧一榻。那栀子香似是生在了他身上，终日萦萦。他不再出声，只伸手轻拍着我，此时窗外渐起雨声，和他温软的手掌相和。

一时满室寂寂。

我阖着眼，忽然像是狂病犯了，也不加组织，胡乱开口道：

“我丢的钱包里头，有我妈给我的平安符。”

“她是苏州人——祖上是大户人家，有好大一片园子——现在都捐了，我们家那个，是我爸比着建的。”

“我知道我爸难过——他也知道我。可我们谁也没跟谁说过。”

“我生下来不久，才一两岁大的时候，就不好了，成天成天的病。我妈输了血给我，四百毫升——我爸说我本来像他的，自打我妈输血给我之后，我就越长越像个女孩了，像我妈。”

我已经哽咽了，但我仍说下去，

“我妈酿的花酒，果子酒，特别特别好喝，她有整整一本方子，都是手写的，她写字特别好看，不像我，怎么练都练不出来……我妈不怕麻烦，她说酿甜酒要加两块薄荷糖才爽利，我照着方子试了，这么些年，从来没半次，能做得像她那样。”

吴磊静静听着，忽而自怀里摸出一枚冰凉的什么，挂到我胸前。

我低头一看，是我丢失的平安符里包着的那枚五毒钱——我那一枚在壁虎纹样上面有个小小的缺口，我年幼无知时曾拆开看过——连缺痕都分毫不差。我已无从分辨这东西吴磊究竟从何得来，我紧紧握着那枚古钱，将它贴在心口，脸埋在吴磊胸膛和床褥的夹角内，失声大恸。


End file.
